


Rêve

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [11]
Category: Marvel, The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Rahne/Dani
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Series: Le Noël de Dante [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Starck !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Beaucoup de gens trouvaient Dani effrayante. Une mutante capable de basculer les cauchemar dans la réalité ; il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Mais Rahne n’avait jamais eu peur d’elle. Elle ne voyait qu’une jeune femme perdue, dépassée par des choses qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque part, elles se ressemblait. Et puis, il y avait cette force timide, cachée sous les doutes et la peur d’elle même, une force que la jeune écossaise voulait l’aider à dévoiler.

Et peu à peu, avec le temps, elles y étaient arrivée, ensemble.

Pour Rahne, c’était un rêve que Dani avait rendu réel.


End file.
